the_fabulous_jenkins_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fabulous Jenkins Girls Wiki
Welcome to The Fabulous Jenkins Girls Wiki The Fabulous Jenkins Girls Wiki is basically an online encyclopedia dedicated to the novel series, The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. Feel free to edit any of the articles in this wiki to help improve the content! This wiki is by the fans and for the fans. It isn't affiliated with the girls in any way. ''The Fabulous Jenkins Girls'' series A novel series about the antics between two teenage sisters, Sydney and Maxine. Sydney was always the sensible sister, while Maxine was more feisty little sister. In the first arc, the series saw Sydney's friendship with classmate and next-door neighbor, Jake Marino progressed into a relationship, while little sister, Maxine navigates the high school world with her hippie BFF, Echo Ross and conflict with Queen Bee, Sage McConnell. During the school year, the sisters' parents separate and Mr. Jenkins moves out, leaving Maxine devastated. She also begins to abuse alcohol at 14. She hit bottom when she puts Sydney in the hospital and she goes into an treatment for teenage alcoholics. Sydney also begins to doubt that she wants to be Jake's girlfriend, so she kisses a hot poet, which leads to Jake breaking up with her. Their friendship was restored but they would reunite as a couple until graduation. In the Earthquake special, Jake nearly dies after being hit by a falling bookshelf in the textbook room at Oakdale High, while trying to protect Sydney. In the summer, while Jake was recovering from his injuries, his second cousin, Keith Cooper became Maxine's newest love interest. But they would get together until Maxine's junior year. At their grad night, Jake proposes marriage to Sydney and the two marry at 18. Maxine's relationship with Keith crashed and burned due to him cheating on her with another girl who he thought he impregnated her. When she tried to win him back, she gets into a car crash which nearly kills her. Keith and the pregnant girl split after he learned the baby wasn't his, but he and Maxine would reconcile until the end of her senior year. Maxine also had to contend with her cousin, Tanya Cortino who moved to Oakdale to attend college. Maxine despises Tanya due to boy trouble in middle school, but she befriends Maxine's closest friends, Melody Sawyer and Echo Ross. Their rivalry would be one of the most popular storyline in the series. Sydney and Jake would become parents to son, Justin. Keith and Maxine breaks up for the second time, this time, Maxine was the one who cheated on Keith with a doctor. Melody, Maxine and Tanya's friend would find herself in a abusive relationship with a ex-boyfriend from high school. She breaks up with him which leads to a court case and a memorable speech after. At 20, Maxine fell pregnant with Keith's baby and loses the child at seven months to stillbirth. She nearly dies when she developed a complication in her pregnancy called Eclampsia, but had to face the aftermath of losing her baby. Maxine almost dies again when she was shot at McNeil's Bar. Sydney and Jake's marriage nearly falls apart when Sydney had a shocking fling with a co-worker. The two reconcile and they leave Oakdale, along with Justin when Jake is accepted to music school. Tanya also leaves Oakdale when her past comes back to haunt her. Her latest scheme leaves Maxine angry until Keith blurts out Tanya's crisis which leaves Maxine shocked and she attempts to support her through it. With her entire family gone, Maxine leans on her friends for support. In the final episode, she leaves Oakdale to attend fashion school with Keith joining her. Melody and Echo remain behind as they start their new lives. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse